Morning run
by UpDownLeftRightHenloo
Summary: Izuku goes on a run on a Sunday morning. Covers up to chapter 114 of the manga, IzuOcha (Since this site needs more of them)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BNHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

 **This is my first fanfic so please enjoy!**

The air was cold as he stepped outside, tiny clouds of vapor went out of his mouth with every breath. He stood at the entrance of the school grounds, ready to get going on one of his typical morning jogs. He wanted to go at least forty miles without stopping before coming back, trying to go farther each weekend. Leaving the dorm was simple, it was still much too early for anyone from class 1-A to get up. It was understandable, as they trained as hard as they possibly could all week, everyone usually used the weekends to rest. Some, like Iida and Todoroki, still trained for multiple hours but Izuku was always the first to get up and start his routine.

Midoriya Izuku started his jog at a moderate pace, hoping to save some energy to sprint the last couple of miles. He looked at the streets around him as they slowly started coming back to life from their slumber. He ran around the city, always on the lookout for a crime of any sort. Ever since he had acquired his Hero license not too long ago, he was constantly looking for ways to help people officially. But this was nothing more than an ordinary Sunday morning, after all, there was nothing out of the ordinary happening, as there was almost no one out in the streets at this time.

It was on runs like these where Izuku thought about his current situation. He had trained under All Might, got into the most prestigious Hero school out there, finally beaten Bakugo at something, as he still didn't acquire his Hero license, and lastly, he had met a group of amazing people who were now his friends. He thought about this last thing and smiled, to think he would go from getting bullied in middle school to having the most wonderful friends in the entire world, it just made him so happy. No one could take this away from him, not even Bakugo. He thought about Iida, Kirishima, Tsuyu, Mina, and just about everyone from class 1-A who had been with him since he entered. Finally, he thought about Uraraka. He blushed a bit as her smile popped into his head. The girl who had turned his life around, who had kept him from falling before and after the entrance exam, who had begged the teachers to give Izuku some of her points just so he could get in, who checked on Izuku as soon as the whole ordeal with Stein was finished, who had received him with open arms after he came back from said ordeal. There were just too many great things about Uraraka, he just couldn't get his mind off of her. He had considered asking her out but was afraid that she would reject him and stop being his friend, he cared too much about their friendship for that.

Izuku was nearly at the end of his morning run, the sun had come out some time ago when he was nearing thirty miles. As he went back to U.A, he saw increasingly more and more people out on the streets, some greeting him, recognizing him from previous early morning runs, he waved at them but continued running.

As Izuku finally reached the desired forty miles he was going for, the streets were lively again, adults and kids walked the streets and cars ran through the roads. He saw a little boy, couldn't have been more than six years old, playing with a ball on the sidewalk. Izuku approached him and grabbed the ball from the ground.

"You shouldn't be playing with the ball here kiddo," He said with a concerned smile on his face, "it could go over into the street."

The kid looked down as if he thought Izuku was scolding him, which, in a way, he was.

"Look," Izuku said crouching down in front of the kid "I'm only doing this for your safety, okay?"

The little boy nodded and looked up at Izuku.

"That's a good boy," Izuku said, patting his head "now c'mon, go to a nearby park or something if you wanna play, okay?" He said with a warm smile.

The kid smiled as well and picked up his ball, nodding with determination now. Izuku laughed at this motion and waved as the kid moved down the sidewalk.

Izuku crossed the road shortly after and started walking back to U.A, happy that he had done his duty as a hero.

As he walked, he looked back to see if the kid was still there or if he had actually gone to a nearby park, much to his dismay, he was still on the sidewalk playing with his ball.

"Oi!" Izuku yelled at him, to catch his attention.

The little boy ignored Izuku, he was too concentrated on bouncing the ball up and down. But suddenly, the ball hit a pebble when it bounced, causing it to bounce towards, to Izuku's dismay, the road.

"Don't-" Izuku yelled but was cut short by the sound of a truck horn. It was coming towards the kid, it was only a couple of meters away from him, coming at full speed, unable to stop.

Izuku had to react, he didn't have enough time to activate Full Cowl, he was going to have to go one hundred percent.

Without thinking it twice, Izuku leaped from the place he stood using One for All's power, quickly closing the distance between himself and the boy. He got to the boy as his momentum started to disappear, he couldn't grab him and jump away with him, both of his legs were broken, so he did the only thing he could, and pushed the boy off of the path of the truck and onto the sidewalk.

He managed to do this only a quarter of a second before the truck caught up to him, making his world turn black.

* * *

Uraraka Ochaco waited outside the dorm for what felt like (and actually was) hours, constantly checking her phone for the time, it was already way past the time Izuku used to come back. The water bottle in her hand getting warmer by the minute. She wanted to help him again, he always ended up forgetting his bottle at the dorm, this time it was no exception, oh well, Ochaco thought, it at least gave her an excuse to talk to him for a couple of minutes while he stretched. But today, something was odd, even though Izuku always ended up overworking himself, he never did it for this long, he was usually at the dorm an hour or two after everyone had breakfast, five hours had passed since and there was still no sign of him. She started to worry, what if something happened to him? What if the League of Villians had plotted against him to kill him?

"Still no sign of him?" Ochaco's thoughts were suddenly stopped by the voice. Turning around to look, she noticed Iida had spoken to her.

"Yeah..." She sighed, unable to stay calm, "What if something happened to him? He's never been this late after a run before"

"Don't worry Uraraka, he'll come back before you know it. Now let's go back in, Sato said lunch is almost ready"

"Okay..." She said as she got up and walked back inside the dorm, where everyone was seated at the table, waiting for her and Iida to join them.

A.N: Hey everyone! I wanted to write this since IzuOcha fics are non-existent. Anyway, reviews and comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**REWROTE MOST OF THIS, THANK YOU FOR READING IT AGAIN!**

Sora fell onto the sidewalk, slightly bruising his palms as he landed. The sudden push onto the ground made tears well up in his eyes, it hurt too much, the shove that had come out of nowhere was a bit too strong for the six-year-old to take. He sat, looking at his left hand, slowly a line of blood was appearing on it and it started dripping.

Izuku lay in front of him, both of his legs broken and with a deep purple color, his right hand, the one he pushed the boy with, had suffered the same fate, but not because of One for All, the truck had run it over with one of its wheels, then had fled the scene. _Well_ , thought Izuku, _at least it's just my hand, not the boy_.

Izuku saw the boy in front of him, his eyes had tears welling up in them, he saw the boy clutching his hand, blood slowly dripping off of it.

"Dang… was that.. too hard?" Izuku said, with all the effort he could muster to not groan in pain. He raised his mangled right hand, flinching at the motion, showing it to the boy.

"Hey!.." He said weakly, "We… match now!" He smiled weakly as he looked at the small kid, who had tears slowly falling down his face.

"Don't cry kiddo… look," he said as he brought up his other hand forward, holding a small ball in it. "this yours?.."

Sora looked at the ball in surprise, he went up to Izuku and gently took it from his unhurt hand, forgetting all pain that used to be in his palm.

"See? I held on to it, don't worry, it's perfectly fine." Izuku smiled at the boy, his teeth painted red with blood. Sora couldn't even speak, he was too stunned by the kindness of this boy. He held the green haired boy's unbroken hand, which was still upright.

"A-are you okay Onii-san?" Sora asked as the boy started to fall asleep slowly.

"Me? I'm fine. And you know what? Everything's fine. Why? Because I am here" Izuku said looking at the boy with a warm smile, slightly chuckling at the words his mentor said time and time again, but it hurt his chest deeply, he wasn't fine, but there was no need for this little boy to know.

Sora smiled at Izuku, apparently, he was also a fan of All Might and had recognized the phrase.

Sora was about to say something else when a woman approached both of them

"S-Sora?" She asked, kneeling beside him. Sora only gave a weak nod. The woman clutched Sora in her arms tightly. "You're okay now..." She said into his ear as tears flooded her eyes. She turned back to Izuku and bowed, her forehead pressed into the ground, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"It was nothing," Izuku said with a genuine, radiant smile, "It's a hero's duty"

The woman thanked Izuku time and time again, until she turned to the boy, picked him up in her arms and carried him away from the scene.

Izuku watched both of them leave, he sighed and his smile disappeared soon after the boy was gone. He lay down his head on the ground, tired from the whole ordeal and let out a small groan. He was gently flipped over by two pairs of hands, which placed him on a stretcher. He saw their faces, two paramedics with white masks over their mouths.

"You'll be okay," One of the men said, reassuring Izuku, "You did a great job." Izuku couldn't help but smile in return, he had completed his first official assignment as a hero, he was officially someone's hero. He had a weak smile on his lips as his vision started to blur, slipping him out of consciousness.

* * *

"Here you go," Iida said, handing over a plate with a piece of cake to Ochaco, "Sato made it, it's really good!"

"Th-Thanks." she said, taking the plate from his hands.

Right after lunch, she went back outside to wait for Izuku (Or as she preferred to call him: Deku) she was determined to at least give him his water back. Why? She didn't know herself, but deep down she knew she just wanted to be the first to welcome him back. Why wasn't he back? It had been an insane amount of hours! Ochaco started getting even more worried. She couldn't stand just sitting there, on her own, doing nothing.

"Have you tried calling him?" Iida asked innocently.

Ochaco brought her palm to her face, _hard_ , "I can't believe I hadn't thought of that…" she sighed, she had been too worried and too lost in her thoughts to even think about the easiest solution. Iida suppressed a laugh and took out his phone.

"I'll call him," he said, dialing Izuku's number. A moment later, they heard All Might's famous jingle coming from somewhere inside the dorm's living room.

"Don't tell me…" Ochaco sighed, disappointed in Izuku's inability to take his phone with him. Iida sighed as well, "Seriously, how irresponsible can he actually be?" They both shook their heads at Izuku's irresponsibility.

"He still isn't back? Ribbit." Tsuyu said as she opened the door and poked her head out. Iida shook his head in return, "And he doesn't have his phone with him."

"Fantastic..." Tsuyu responded, then looked at Ochaco, "I'm sure he's fine, he's just training harder than usual."

"He probably is... But still... It's been hours, you can't expect me not to worry about him." Ochaco responded, blushing a bit as she said those last words. Tsuyu and Iida looked at each other, sharing a knowing smile.

"What?" Ochaco asked, confused at her friends' motion.

"You really haven't realized, have you?" Tsuyu played a bit with her.

"Realized what?" Ochaco asked, more confused than she was before.

Iida sighed and chuckled a bit, "Give her time Tsu, I'm sure she'll realize one way or another."

"Realize what?!" She pressed again, but neither had the chance to answer as Kirishima opened the door quickly, a worried look on his face.

"Guys, please take a look at this." He said as he stepped outside and pointed to the living room, where everyone was seated, their eyes fixed on the TV.

They all hurried inside and watched, it was the local news station, a reporter was seated at her desk, talking about a report that had happened that morning.

"-the driver had consumed large amounts of alcohol and was doubling the speed limit. The person who saved him was a high school boy, from U.A, who recently has acquired his Hero license." A picture of Izuku in his school uniform was shown on the screen at the time, alongside a video of the scene, there were tire marks on the ground and there was a small pool of blood near them, "The student in question goes by the name of Midoriya Izuku, he suffered serious injuries in both of his legs and right arm, as well as receiving a concussion and several broken ribs. He is now being treated at a nearby hospital, there will be more updates on this story when we get them."

The class fell into complete and utter silence, no one spoke or even dared move.

"That fucking idiot..." Bakugo mumbled, not believing what he had heard.

"No way..." Mina said

"Christ..." Iida added

Ochaco stood there in shock, dumbfounded, she couldn't believe what she had just seen, Iida went up to her and tried to speak to her, receiving no response. After a couple of minutes, she spoke, not believing her own words.

"Deku's in... the hospital?.."

A.N: Okay! Fixed! Thanks, everyone again for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter being longer than before and just all around better. As always, comments/criticism/reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was rewritten! So please check that out if you haven't already, and thank you for reading!**

The TV was turned off by Todoroki, who wasn't able to digest the information. Everyone else just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do or say. Ochaco was frozen in place, her mind still doubting if what she had heard was real.

A truck. Deku was run over by a _truck_.

She looked down and sighed. Of course, his legs were broken, Ochaco was willing to bet that he had used his quirk at full power, of course he would, as long as other people were safe he didn't care about his own safety at all. She remembered the time at the entrance exam, where Deku used his quirk at full power just to save her. He hadn't cared about his own body or the consequences that came with using his quirk like that. He had only cared about destroying the robot before it could get to her. He had no sense of self-preservation, he just wanted to save everyone he could, no matter the cost.

The room was still silent, no one moved a muscle. Ochaco was the first to move as she ran out the door and into the streets.

"Uraraka!" Called Mina, but she hadn't heard her, the only thing in her mind was Izuku as she ran down the streets towards the nearest hospital.

"Should we go after her?" Todoroki asked, but no real intention lay underneath his words.

"No. I think she wouldn't appreciate that." Said Iida bluntly as he looked outside, "We'll wait for her to tell us the situation. I also don't think the doctors would appreciate twenty people bombarding them with questions."

"Iida's right," Momo said from the couch, "if we don't receive any information by tomorrow, we go to the hospital ourselves. But right now I think both of them would appreciate some time alone together."

Mina smiled at that comment, "She's right… Maybe they'll finally get together now!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Nah, Deku's too much of a wuss to ever ask her out." Everyone looked shocked at the owner of the comment, "What? All of you know I'm right."

"Bakugo, cut poor Midoriya some slack, dude's in the hospital right now." Kirishima responded sternly.

Nobody commented further, but everyone cast disapproving glances at Bakugo and his lack of empathy. He simply responded with a shrug before getting up and going to his room.

"He really hates Midoriya huh…" Tooru said sadly, still shocked at Bakugo's inability to care for his classmate at all.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we do." Ojiro said firmly, bringing his head up confidently, "I say we all go see him tomorrow morning, I mean, he's always helped us and cheered us up before, so let's do the same for him!" He got up with his fist raised, receiving some applauses from his classmates.

"You seem to be forgetting something Young Ojiro." Said a voice at the door. "All of you have classes tomorrow."

Everyone turned to look at the doorway and saw All Might (or rather, his small skinny form) and Aizawa. Ojiro scratched the back of his neck while saying, "oh yeah…" embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it though, classes will be suspended tomorrow so we can all pay a visit to Young Midoriya." The class erupted in cheers at this statement, only to receive a "settle down everyone" from Aizawa.

"By the way, where's Young Uraraka?" All Might asked, confused. Iida quickly explained everything that had happened in the past couple of minutes, to which All Might responded with, "I see.."

"Well, it's way past curfew right now, so everyone go to your rooms and sleep." Aizawa said, receiving groans from the class, but everyone obeyed regardless.

* * *

Bakugo was sitting on the floor in his room, "That fucking idiot Deku." He repeated time and time again while burning an already-charred notebook in his hand. He didn't know what caused him to react like this, why was he giving a shit about that useless Deku? He should be happy that the useless waste of space wasn't going to bother him anytime soon. But still, he couldn't be happy. Deep down, he sorta cared about what had happened, he knew that if he would've been there he would've saved the kid and gone back without a scratch. But nope, stupid Deku had to do it and almost kill himself in the process. _What a useless idiot_. Bakugo thought while shaking his head. But he still couldn't remove this feeling that he should care about him, if only a little, after all, they had been friends when they were younger. Still, Bakugo sat, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Ochaco had reached the hospital, she put both of her hands on her knees, bending over and taking deep breaths, she hadn't run that fast in her entire life, she was worried sick about Deku and had tried to get there as fast as possible.

She entered the hospital and went straight to the desk at the entrance.

"Hello," said the lady there, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, my name's Uraraka Ochaco and I'm looking for a patient here that goes by the name of Midoriya Izuku." She said, still trying to catch her breath after her run.

"Hmm, let me see…" she quickly scrolled through her computer and looked back at Ochaco, "Ah yes, the young hero named 'Deku' who saved that child earlier?" Ochaco nodded, her face lighting up at the mention of his name.

"He's in room three hundred and seven, you should go up that elevator to the third floor and then take a right."

"Thank you!" Said Ochaco, "But wait, aren't you going to ask for my ID or anything?"

"Well, the boy started repeating your name when he was in the ambulance, so I'm going to assume you're his girlfriend or something?"

Ochaco blushed furiously at this, "N-no! Not like that!"

The lady smiled a knowing smile at Ochaco, "Well, whatever you say, you're free to go see him, the doctor said he's out of immediate danger."

"Thank you so much!" Ochaco bowed and then went quickly over to the elevator.

Soon after, she found his room, it had a name tag at the side of the door that said: " _Midoriya 'Deku' Izuku_ ". Ochaco stopped before the door, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open slowly.

She was greeted by the constant beep of the heart monitor next to Izuku's bed, it was behind a small curtain that blocked her view of Izuku. She walked slowly towards it, going silently enough so that Izuku wasn't startled if he was asleep, but would notice her presence if he wasn't.

"D-Deku?" She asked as she neared the curtain.

"Uraraka-san?" was the surprised answer she received as she walked past the curtain and came into his field of view.

The sight almost made her cry, Izuku had his right arm completely immobilized and bandages covering his chest and legs, his face had a nasty scratch mark near his cheek and part of his shoulder was completely purple.

"Hello…" Izuku said looking down, embarrassed.

"Izuku oh God!" Ochaco exclaimed as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "What happened to you?!"

"There was this kid in danger and… yeah…"

Izuku flinched as Ochaco hugged him a little too tight, but after a bit, she pulled away slightly and placed her head on Izuku's chest.

"I was so worried…" Ochaco said weakly, holding back a sob.

"Sorry about that…" Deku said, blushing a bit as Ochaco was so close to him, "I should've taken my phone with me huh.."

She could only nod as tears now flowed freely out of her eyes, she couldn't hold back any longer as she was sobbing on Izuku's chest.

He hugged her back and stroked her hair reassuringly, "It's okay now… I'm fine, don't cry."

She couldn't say anything in response as Izuku gently lifted her face up with his unhurt hand so she was level with him. Izuku gave her one of his warmest smiles and said, "Don't cry anymore, okay?"

She nodded in response, trying to hold back her tears again, and weakly smiled at him.

"Thank you." Izuku said pulling her back into an embrace.

Ochaco couldn't have been happier, a small blush started to form on her cheeks as she became aware of her drowsiness and slowly started falling asleep in Izuku's arms.

A.N: Hello everyone! Thank you again for reading this and for the support! Sorry I didn't get this out earlier but I wasn't happy with how the last chapter turned out so I rewrote most of it, anyway thank you again and as always comments/criticisms/reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story thus far! If anyone was wondering, English is **NOT** my first language! Anyway, here's the new chapter folks!

Izuku had no idea what to do at the time, he had a deep red blush on his cheeks as he looked down at his lap. Ochaco was still there since last night, she had fallen asleep shortly after he had comforted her, right after she had stopped crying. He hadn't moved all night, even when he dozed off he did it in a sitting position, so he wouldn't disturb her. Ochaco had slowly slid off his chest last night and stopped moving as her head hit Izuku's lap. He hadn't even tried to wake her, as she looked so peaceful and happy while sleeping, he didn't want to disturb her.

Izuku admired the face resting on his lap, she had a smile like a ray of sunshine, she looked so happy, so beautiful. His cheeks turned pink at the thought, he wanted to keep that smile with him forever.

She moved around a little in her slumber, but her smile stayed, he dared even say that it got brighter, 'What a dream she must be having.' He thought, while unconsciously stroking her hair. Seeing her in this state made him sleepy himself, last night had been the best and worst sleep of his life. He had barely rested, always worried that if he moved too much he might disrupt Ochaco's peaceful sleep. But he was happy all night long. Ochaco, his classmate, his best friend, and crush had slept this close to him all night, and she had done it happily. He looked up and through the window, the first rays of sunlight of the day were showing. He looked at the horizon, admiring the scenery, _'Still,'_ he thought as a tiny smile came across his lips, _'as beautiful as that may be, it isn't as beautiful as whats in this room.'_ He was shocked at his own words but still accepted them as truth. He buried his face in his hands, trying to contain a furious blush that had formed on his face.

"D-Deku? I... I think I love..." He was unable to figure out the rest of the sentence, but from what he had heard, he was able to draw multiple conclusions, all of which left him dumbfounded and with the biggest blush on his face. _'Calm down Izuku,'_ He thought, ' _You probably just heard wrong, there's absolutely no way...'_ His words not convincing him in the slightest. He finally laid back down onto his pillow, his unhurt hand covering his face.

"D-Deku?" He heard again, ' _Geez,'_ he thought, _'What kind of dream is that?'_ "Deku?! Where am I?" he heard again, ' _Wait.'_ he thought, looking back at Ochaco. She looked back at him with her large brown eyes. He was at a loss for words, not knowing what to say. She reacted first, looking around her and understanding the situation. Her cheeks turned bright red as she realized where she had been sleeping.

"S-Sorry!" She said while standing up and bowing her head in apology, "I hadn't realized how exhausted I was yesterday..."

"I-It's fine!" Izuku responded quickly, "It wasn't bad at all! And you just looked so happy I didn't want to wake you up!" He realized the words he had said right after he did, his face turning red like he was impersonating Todoroki or something. He looked elsewhere, not being able to look at Ochaco in the eye.

"Well," Ochaco murmured, "It was actually quite nice..."

"What did you say?" Izuku asked, puzzled.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" She stammered.

"Oh, okay." He said, visibly disappointed about something as Ochaco noticed.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried about her friend's health.

"Y-Yeah! Couldn't be better!"

"Are you sure?" She asked, moving closer to him.

Izuku held his breath as he and Ochaco were practically touching right now. "Yeah..."

She looked down, embarrassed, but didn't move away from him at all. "H-Hey, Izuku?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"Y-Yes? What is it?" He asked embarrassed, but not being able to turn his gaze away from her.

"I... had a dream last night. And it involved... you." Izuku flinched at the last word, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Well, it made me realize I had to tell you something." She looked deeper into his eyes with determination.

"Really?" Izuku said, his face turning redder by the second. Ochaco only nodded and got even closer to him, both of them were a breath away from each other now.

Ochaco nervously played with her fingers and looked down, trying to find the right words to say to him. 'This is it,' She thought, 'It's all or nothing.' She took a deep breath and looked back up to him, 'Oh god' she said to herself, 'He smells so nice...' She kept getting distracted, but still managed to gather all of her courage and opened her mouth:

"Deku. I... I love-" She was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open and Mina walking in, followed by the entirety of Class 1-A.

"Hey!" She said as she walked in, going towards them, but before she could say anything, she witnessed the situation in front of her, "Oh! Am I interrupting something here?" She asked teasingly while looking at Ochaco with a knowing glance.

"N-Nothing at all!" Ochaco exclaimed, moving away from Deku and scratching her neck with her hand.

"Oh really now, _mademoiselle?_ " Aoyama said, looking at both of them with a mischevious grin on his face.

"Yes! Really!" Said Izuku, clearly embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Hmm? Okay then," Mina teased again, "Then what were you doing here before us Uraraka-san? Might I add that you never came back to the dorms last night?" Ochaco's cheeks flushed red at Mina's question, with no answer in mind.

"She just came to see me!" Izuku spoke, covering for his friend, "Then after chatting a bit she fell asleep on that chair over there!" No one believed Izuku's words, but still there was no response coming from the class, instead, they all just moved closer to Izuku's bed and bombarded him with questions.

"What happened to you?" Iida asked.

"Did it hurt a lot? _Ribbit_ " Tsuyu asked, worried over her friend.

"How did you do this to yourself this time?" Kaminari asked, chuckling a little.

"Hey!" Jiro told him, elbowing him in the stomach, "Don't say that!"

"Alright, alright. Sorry Midoriya." He said while scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Izuku said smiling, "It was kinda my fault as well." He then recounted the events that had happened yesterday. The class was quiet while listening, some gasping at the part where the truck hit, some congratulating him at the end, but everyone saw Izuku in a new light. Everyone knew he would always give one-hundred and ten percent of himself to save anyone, but they hadn't actually seen it happen with anyone other than his classmates. This showed them how strong Izuku's resolve was, and how his goal of becoming the number one hero who saves everyone regardless of the result on himself truly might come true.

After that, the class spoke with him for some time, they brought lunch and everyone enjoyed it in each others' company. When they were finished, Izuku felt tears welling up in his eyes. He used his unhurt hand to hide his eyes from everyone else, embarrassed as to what they might think of him.

"Deku?" Ochaco said worriedly, looking at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just..." Deku said holding back a sob, "I'm just thankful for everyone. I didn't have any friends before attending U.A, so no one has ever cared this much for me at all." Tears started slowly falling from his eyes as he looked down, "What I wanted to say is... Thank you, everyone. Truly" He gazed up at his classmates, who were all smiling back at him, some with their eyes a little wet. Izuku even noticed Bakugo at the back looking away from him, as if he could cry any second, he knew his past better than anyone after all.

Ochaco was the first one to take action, she walked up to Izuku and hugged him tight, tears slowly falling from her face as she buried her head in Izuku's shoulder. Everyone was shocked at first, but they all understood. Tsuyu was next as she walked up to him as well, and hugged both of them. Iida came after, then Kirishima, Mina, Momo, Todoroki, Jiro, Kaminari, Aoyama, Tokoyami, Koda, Ojiro, Tooru, Sato, Shoji, Sero and even Mineta. Everyone ended up in a great big hug surrounding Izuku, tears fell freely, but they weren't sad or painful. All of them were _happy._

Bakugo was the only one who didn't join, he stood back, as if unsure of what to do. Izuku looked at him through the crowd of people and smiled at him. This didn't make him angry, on the contrary, Izuku swore he had seen a lone tear going down his face, but it was quickly covered up.

All of them stayed until later, joking around, playing a couple of games, or simply just chatting. When it got late, people started to get up one by one, making excuses just to leave Izuku alone with Ochaco. Of course, they hadn't noticed, both of them were so dense when it came to these things they only truly got what was happening when the class had to practically drag Mineta, who was the last to go, out of the room.

Ochaco stood in silence, Izuku remained silent as well, both of them unsure of what to say at the moment. Izuku flinched when Ochaco suddenly turned around, looking at her feet.

"Hey, Deku?" She said in a low voice.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I didn't get the chance to tell you what I wanted to."

"Oh, really? Then what is it?" He asked nervously, partially knowing the answer.

Uraraka said nothing as she moved across the room and sat on Izuku's bed, beside him, looking at him in the eye.

"Deku. I-I." She paused, collecting her thoughts:

"I love you."

She said right before planting her lips against Izuku's gently.

A.N: Hello! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! It was a TON of fun to write for me! Thank you, everyone, for supporting this story (No, this is NOT the end of the story, not yet at least)! You guys truly are amazing! As always, comments/criticisms/reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn it, Mina!" Kirishima exclaimed in frustration, hardening his fists and hitting them against each other, "Those two were so close!"

"Hehe, sorry!" Mina said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, still not able to believe what she heard and saw when she walked into Izuku's room.

 _"Deku. I... I love..."_ Uraraka had said to him, while seated no further than five inches from him, blushing. But Mina had already entered the room, so she couldn't turn back and hear the rest.

"Yes, Mina!" Momo exclaimed, "Those two make a great couple, and you just HAD to ruin it!"

"Sorry, sorry," said Mina, "It was just a coincidence, that's all. But anyway, Jiro, why didn't you use your quirk and warn us about what was happening?"

Jiro looked at the ground, embarrassed, "That would be invading their privacy..." she responded in a low voice.

"I know... Sorry for lashing out at you like that." Mina apologized, moving closer to Jiro.

"It's okay." Jiro responded, frustrated, she HAD thought about doing it but deemed it unnecessary, the possibility of Ochaco confessing to Izuku had not crossed her mind at all, she just thought they would be chatting, she let out a long sigh.

Class 1-A walked back to their dorms in frustration, EVERYONE knew those two liked each other but were too embarrassed to say it, and when they had walked into Izuku's room and found them both so close, they regretted going there in the first place. To be perfectly honest, no one expected Ochaco to run away and stay the night at the hospital, so they didn't really know what they were walking into at the time.

"Do you guys think Uraraka was planning to confess all along? Or she just thought of it in the moment?" Iida asked, puzzled.

"Of course she planned it," A rough voice behind him said, "I'm pretty sure she got fed up with that idiot Deku just standing around doing nothing and decided to take matters into her own hands. It's obvious that Deku is so dense and stupid that he wouldn't make a move himself." Everyone was shocked to hear Bakugo, who hadn't said a word all day, say this.

"You might be right," Todoroki said, "But it doesn't really matter now, now that it's ruined." He cast an accusing glance at Mina.

"I already said I'm sorry!" She responded defensively.

"I know, but still." Todoroki said, frustrated.

"Well, the real question is: what are they up to now?" Kirishima said, shifting the conversation, thankful that the argument was over.

"They're both probably sleeping or something, Izuku must be exhausted." Iida guessed, the whole class agreeing with him.

They arrived at the dorms soon after, but no one had the energy to do anything at all. Mina in particular, still feeling guilty over what had happened. Sato came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't your fault Mina, it was just an unlucky coincidence." He said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Sato," Mina smiled, "I needed that."

"You're welcome," he said, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm beat, so I'm heading to bed." He said as he walked up the stairs. He was followed by everyone, who also headed for their respective rooms. A bunch of good-nights exchanged between everyone.

* * *

Izuku was stunned, he had never imagined this would ever happen, Ochaco, his best friend, his crush was kissing him right after confessing to him. All of this seemed so unlikely he thought he was dreaming. Time itself was slowing down for him, his heart raced as Ochaco's lips pressed against his.

She pulled back after a little, her face completely red, how much had it lasted? A second? A day? she didn't exactly know, she only knew that it was the most daring thing she'd done in her life, and she had loved it.

"U-Uraraka-san?!" Izuku stammered, barely being able to get the words out. Ochaco looked down embarrassed, _'Oh no,'_ she thought, ' _Maybe he didn't like it, maybe he doesn't like me at all, maybe he_ -' Her thoughts were interrupted by Izuku's voice,

"Uraraka," He sounded calm but was shaking, "I... I love you too." There. He had said it, after all this time, he had finally said it. All it took was her to confess first and to kiss him, but he had finally done it.

Ochaco looked back at him, her face a mix of surprise, happiness, and embarrassment. Had she heard him right? Had he confessed to her as well? She couldn't believe it, the whole situation was bizarre, she even considered the possibility that she was dreaming.

"I-I have wanted to tell you for a long time, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship..." Izuku said to her. She smiled even more and said, "You dummy! Of course I would have said yes!" Izuku's face light up even more at that, showing her his purest smile. Ochaco's heart skipped a beat when she saw this. She struggled to say anything, so instead, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, tears slowly coming out of her eyes.

"Uraraka-san... please don't cry." He begged, remembering the events of the night before.

She loosened his grip on him and managed to raise her head a bit, though not completely.

"Ochaco." She said with determination, "Call me Ochaco." It was Izuku's turn for his face to turn completely red, letting out a little squeal at Ochaco's request.

"O-Okay," He said nervously, "O-Ochaco."

Ochaco raised her head up almost immediately, her eyes watering as she looked at Izuku, her face the one of pure happiness, her smile stretched all the way across her face.

"Thank you." She said, wiping the tears off of her eyes. Izuku smiled back at her, melting her very core, it was so genuine, so pure, so... cute, she thought, making her blush even more than before and making her look down once again in embarrassment.

Izuku brought up his unharmed hand and put it under Ochaco's chin, gently lifting her head up to meet her eyes with his. Her face was so beyond beautiful, her smile that of an angel, he thought as he lost himself in her eyes. He moved in closer to her and closed his eyes. She did the same and soon after felt Izuku's lips pressing gently against hers, it wasn't a desperate kiss, nor was it an intense one, it was a slow, caring one, it was as if he thought he would break her. Time seemed to slow down for her again as they kissed, everything around her seemed to disappear, leaving only Izuku in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, and without realizing, both of them started slowly levitating from the hospital bed, going into the air as they slowly kissed.

It wasn't until both of them hit their heads on the roof that they realized what was going on, they were a couple of feet above the bed, Ochaco's body was a breath's distance from his. Without thinking, she pressed both of her hands together and said, "Release!" Before both of them dropped back to the bed, Ochaco landing on top of Izuku as he landed. She suddenly remembered his legs had been broken in the accident and started to panic thinking she'd hurt them.

"Don't worry," Izuku said, as if reading her mind, "Recovery Girl came by yesterday and fixed them, but that left me with so little energy she said she was going to come by tomorrow to fix my hand and shoulder." Ochaco sighed in relief as she moved back a bit from Izuku. She looked out the window and saw the sun was already set. _'How long have we?_...' She thought, surprised. Izuku was equally as surprised as he noticed the absence of light in the room. They both looked at each other and giggled, then Ochaco started getting up from the bed.

"I should probably get going to the dorm now," She said, a slight hint of disappointment in her voice, "Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow!" Izuku looked disappointed but still nodded. Ochaco headed for the door and opened it.

"Urara- I mean, Ochaco?" She heard behind her. "Could you... Stay here again today? I mean, only if you want to..." She turned around and looked at Izuku, who was looking down, embarrassed.

"But where would I sleep?" She asked him, "There's only one bed in this room, you know." As soon as she said those words, she came up with an idea, which made her blush furiously.

"I-I don't know..." Izuku admitted, accepting defeat. He looked back at Ochaco, who was standing in the doorway, her face red like a tomato, looking at her feet.

"O-Ochaco?" He asked, worried he might've asked for too much. She didn't respond, she only walked slowly towards Izuku and, as she reached the bed, took her shoes off. She made a gesture to Izuku to move a little bit to the side so that she could fit. Izuku got the message and asked embarrassed,

"A-Are y-you s-sure a-about this?" She only replied with a nod, so Izuku moved a bit farther to the side. Ochaco crawled inside the bed next to Izuku, both their faces with a deep, red blush at the time. Izuku turned his back to her, unable to contain his embarrassment,

"G-Goodnight Ochaco." He stammered.

"G-Goodnight Deku." She finally managed to get out. After a couple of seconds, she moved in closer and hugged Izuku,

"Turn around..." She said in a low voice, her face hot. Izuku slowly turned around to look at Ochaco, she pressed her face against his chest in embarrassment and tightened the hug around him. Izuku winced at the pain in his chest but didn't complain. He looked down at Ochaco and smiled.

"G-Goodnight Ochaco." He said before he kissed her head.

"G-Goodnight Deku." She said, her face even hotter thanks to the kiss.

For a while, she couldn't sleep at all, she was way too happy and embarrassed and filled with so many different emotions she couldn't explain at all.

"Hey... Deku?" She said, finally looking up at him. She found the youth with his eyes closed, deeply asleep. Ochaco admired his face for a moment and smiled, _'Dang it,_ ' She thought, _'He's even cute when he sleeps.'_

She moved up a little and gently kissed his cheek as if she feared she would wake him up, he smiled in his sleep and she noticed his cheeks turned a light pink. Satisfied, she brought her arms to her chest and felt Izuku's arms wrapping around her while in his sleep. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Okay, this time, let's check if they're talking." Mina said while walking in the hospital's corridor, headed for Izuku's room with the rest of the class. Jiro plugged her headphones into Izuku's room door, but she heard nothing other than his gentle snoring.

"Nope, not talking or anything. Actually, they're both asleep." Jiro said to the class.

"Great!" Exclaimed Kirishima, "Let's wake them up!"

"No!" Iida protested, "Midoriya's probably exhausted, let's wait until both of them wake up."

"Fine by me," Said Tokoyami, "We have plenty of time."

"Wait," Jiro said, still next to the door, "I think they've woken up."

"Really?" Mina said excitedly, "Let's go in!" She opened the door and walked in the same as she had done last time, only this time, she wouldn't be interrupting anything special, or so she thought.

"EEEEEEHH?!" She said, absolutely surprised at the scene before her eyes. Izuku and Ochaco were in the same bed, cuddling. Both of them looked up and saw their entire class, their faces instantly turned a deep shade of red as they struggled to find the words to say.

"We can explain!" Finally, Izuku said.

"Y-Yes!" Ochaco said, but still, she tried to hide in the blanket.

A.N: Hello guys! I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! I made sure to make this one a little longer than the other ones, and, if I get inspired, the chapters will continue to grow in size. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and, as always, comments/criticisms/reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Ochaco woke up feeling overjoyed, she hadn't slept that well since she was a kid. Izuku's arms wrapped around her proved to be the best source of warmth she had ever experienced and his chest the best pillow. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled her face closer to him. ' _He smells so nice..._ ' She thought happily, ' _Kinda like cinnamon._ ' She giggled a bit at the thought, it was surprising but somehow expected. She moved up a little bit and buried her face in his chest, letting out a tiny sigh of satisfaction. She couldn't believe all of this was happening, she had finally confessed to him and also ended up kissing him and sleeping in the same bed as him all in the same night! She looked up at Izuku's sleeping face while a small blush formed on her cheeks. He looked so cute, his sleeping face showing a vulnerable side to him, contrasting his usual determined-but-happy-but-also-serious face. She wanted to squeeze his face it was so cute but decided against it since she would probably wake him up and ruin that face. Instead, she simply went up and kissed his cheek gently, which caused him to wake up, much to her displeasure.

"Good morning!" She said, giggling at his confused and flustered face.

"G-Good morning Urara-I mean Ochaco!" He said as he slowly realized what was going on, his face turning redder the more he realized.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked him, "Personally, I don't think I ever slept this well in my life."

"Yeah, me too." Izuku said warmly, finally comprehending the situation as a whole. His smile made Ochaco melt to the core, a blush quickly forming on her cheeks as she looked at it.

"What's the matter?" Izuku asked, suddenly worried that she was sick, "You look really red." This caused Ochaco's face to become even redder.

"I-It's nothing!" She stammered, she was so embarrassed for some reason that she couldn't look back at him, so she ended up burying her face in his neck once again. It was now Izuku's turn to turn completely red, he was glad Ochaco couldn't see him. Ochaco finally mustered the courage to look up at him again, and couldn't help but laugh as she saw his embarrassed face. In the end, both of them laughed, completely comfortable with each other now.

"Hey, Deku?" She looked up at him, her eyes looking straight at his.

"Y-Yes?" He said, surprised by her directness.

"What are we now?" He flinched at the question, this was the first time this had happened to him after all, so he didn't exactly know what to say.

* * *

All of this was being heard by Jiro from the other side of the door, she didn't want to seem suspicious to everyone else by listening in for a long time.

"Wait," She said to them, "I think they've woken up-" She wanted to continue and explain that they were in the middle of something, but Mina already had the door half open.

"EEHHH?!" Jiro heard Mina exclaiming from the inside of the room, she had expected this reaction. What she hadn't expected though, was to see Izuku and Ochaco both in the same bed, arms wrapped around each other. The rest of the class was likewise shocked, they had never expected this to happen.

"We can explain!" She heard Izuku say, looking at all of them in a mix of terror and embarrassment.

"Y-Yes!" Ochaco said, but she had her back turned towards everyone and was trying to hide inside the covers.

* * *

Izuku didn't know any way to explain what his classmates were seeing, it could be interpreted a thousand different ways, but Ochaco relied on him to say something, anything. She looked up at him, her eyes peeking out of the covers at him. 'C'mon!' He thought, 'You can think of something Izuku!' But he was completely speechless. Ochaco started to get the covers off of her, ready to face her classmates and tell them everything, Izuku noticed and said the first him that came to mind,

"W-Well... She's my girlfriend of course!"

Everyone went silent. Nobody knew how to react to Izuku's statement at all, not even him or Ochaco.

"WHAAAAT?!" Everyone in the class, including Ochaco but not Izuku, said at once, completely shocked at what he had just said.

"Y-Yes..." He said, looking down, his face redder beyond recovery, he spotted Ochaco's eyes still looking at him, he smiled at her and said softly,

"Y-You asked me what we were... S-So this is it I suppose..."

Again, no one knew what to say to this, everyone was absolutely shocked at Izuku taking the initiative for once. It was only a small moment before Iida exclaimed,

"I knew it! I knew Ochaco would try again!" Everyone in the class, finally recovering from the shock of Izuku's confession, nodded. From there, nobody would shut up about it.

"How did it happen Uraraka?!" Said Mina, moving closer to the couple on the bed and grabbing Ochaco, who was already sitting up, by the shoulders, "You're going to tell us EVERYTHING!" She said while laughing, calling over the rest of the girls and going outside to bombard Ochaco with questions.

Izuku couldn't help but be a little amused at his girlfriend's current situation, but it only lasted a brief second before Ojiro put his hand on Izuku's should

"Oh no, don't think you're going to be let off that easily." He said mischievously as the rest of the boys crowded around the bed, some giving Izuku a thumbs-up, some smiling softly. Kirishima was wiping away manly tears while mumbling away, "My boy, my boy has finally done it."

The next hour was painful for Izuku and Ochaco, he was getting questioned about every single detail of what had happened last night, but he only had said a very basic explanation of what had happened, omitting the parts in which they made out and cuddled. The boys struggled to get more answers out of him, Mineta even screamed at Izuku for answers, but all of this was met with no results, Izuku wouldn't say anything more than what he had already said. In the girls' side, things were a little bit different, as Ochaco described exactly what kissing Izuku was like, she thought this would appease the girls' hunger for information, but that lead to Ochaco receiving even more questions, but Ochaco would say no more than what she already had.

Both Izuku and Ochaco thought the questioning would never end, but both of them, or at least Izuku, were saved by Recovery Girl, who had come to heal Izuku's hand, shoulder, and ribs. Izuku thanked the gods when she came into the room and asked all the boys to go outside, but felt bad for Ochaco as he realized she would get double the questions now.

* * *

Ochaco was horrified when Recovery Girl told her that no one could be in the room as she performed a check on Izuku and healed him. "It will only take a second, sweetie." She had told Ochaco, but that was one second too many for the questioning that was going to fall upon her. Recovery Girl then closed the door and Ochaco found herself in the middle of all of her classmates, all of them begging for more information. In the end, she gave up and told them everything, even what the events that had transpired the first night. All of the girls and even some of the boys were very excited about the story, Ochaco couldn't say five words before someone asked her yet another question. She told them they would have to wait until the end of her story if they wanted to ask anything, or else she wouldn't say anything at all. That got her the silence she needed, as the class immediately shut up and attentively listened to Ochaco's narration.

Once she had finished, Recovery Girl came out of the room and told everyone she was done fixing Izuku, and he would be leaving the hospital in the next hour. Ochaco felt relieved when she heard the news and, as soon as she could, ran into the room and locked the door behind her, shutting out her classmates so she could be alone with Izuku.

"Did they make you suffer too much?" Izuku asked worried, he knew what his classmates were capable of.

"A little, I ended up telling them the whole thing." She responded, embarrassed.

"R-Really?" Izuku exclaimed, surprised, but didn't question any further.

"Sorry about that..." Ochaco said as she sat next to Izuku on the bed.

"It's fine!" He said, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to him. Ochaco blushed a little at this, but she didn't move away, in fact, she moved closer to him. Both of them looked at each other Izuku leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Ochaco's. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and he put his other hand on her side as they kissed. It lasted a lot longer than last time because Ochaco was mindful not to accidentally send them upward again.

Finally, Ochaco pulled back and pressed her forehead against Izuku's, smiling at him. He responded in kind and gave her another peck on the lips for good measure. They stayed this way for a while until Izuku got up and held his hand out for her,

"Cmon," He said, "Let's go back to the dorms, it's pretty late." She nodded and smiled at him before grabbing hold of his hand. Both of them walked out of the room holding hands, and found out no one was outside, they realized their classmates probably got tired of trying to get in and had simply gone back after a while.

On their way to the dorms, they walked past a park where several children were playing while being watched by their parents.

"Onii-chan!" They heard a voice coming from the park and saw a little boy running towards them. Izuku froze, that was the child that he had saved a couple of days ago, 'Dang,' He thought, 'I didn't even bother to ask his name.'

The kid ran towards them and gave Izuku a tight hug. Izuku spotted a woman running towards them as well, he recognized her as the woman who had carried the little boy away from the scene. She got in front of Izuku and bowed her head in thanks before breaking into tears and speaking,

"I saw... The news that night... I'm glad you're okay... After all, you're the hero that saved my son..." She said while sobbing, Izuku smiled at her and said,

"It's okay! Really! It is my duty as a hero." He searched his pockets and found his hero ID, which was given to him after the test. The woman read it and thanked Izuku over and over again. All of them started talking after a while, and Izuku found out the boy's name was Sora. Sora asked who was Ochaco since she was beside him, Izuku simply responded with,

"She's the person I love the most in this world." Ochaco smiled at that and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

After a little chat, they parted ways, Izuku and Ochaco heading to the dorms while Sora and his mother went back into the park. Izuku swore he heard, "I just met the best hero ever! His name was Deku!" Coming from where the kids played.

When they arrived at the dorm, both of them went to their respective bedrooms, but not before sharing another kiss. As Izuku walked up the stairs, he was, in part, glad that he had saved the boy, since it lead to him and Ochaco being together. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of what the future prepared for them. He reached his room and quickly changed into his pajamas before getting inside his bed. All he could think of as he was closing his eyes was Ochaco.

* * *

Not soon after, Ochaco laid her head on her pillow, but couldn't sleep at all, after sleeping with Izuku, no bed would ever be as good again. She sighed as she tried to go to sleep but to no avail. She then got an idea and jumped out of her bed. She walked over to her door and opened it, giddy with anticipation to what was coming. She went down the stairs to Izuku's room and knocked on the door. She received no response so she knocked again. Still nothing. She decided to open the door and slowly walked inside.

She looked at Izuku as he slept, a smile touching her lips. She lifted the covers and got into the bed, next to her boyfriend. He suddenly woke up, his face red as he saw who was next to him. She giggled and put a finger to his lips, "Shhh" She said to him as she buried her face in his chest.

Izuku wrapped his arms around her and said in a soft voice, "Hey Ochaco?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Deku." She said, as she slowly drifted to sleep.

A.N: I'm sorry to announce this is the last chapter! I had a ton of fun writing this and thank you to everyone who read it and supported it, it was very nice seeing my email fill up with comments and support from all of you. I do have another story planned, but it will be a lot darker than this one probably. If any of you want another story set in this same universe please let me know! And as always, comments/criticisms/reviews are appreciated! And I know this is a little shameless but I've added a Twitter onto my profile if you want to check it out! ( (at sign) UDLRHenloo)


End file.
